1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to paper roll dispensers and, more specifically, concerns a more robust sanitary paper dispenser that inhibits the introduction of particle matter into the internal portion of the dispenser and provides a uniform and flat surface for easy cleaning.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has long been appreciated physically challenged persons have a difficult time installing paper rolls into conventional paper roll dispensers. Conventional dispensers often comprise a cylindrical shaft that fits into the hollow inner diameter of the paper roll, and the shaft often includes a smaller diameter knob at both ends. Usually, one knob is spring biased outward along the axis of the shaft and, when biased into a cavity in the wall, retains the cylinder along with the paper roll. This installation process requires the use of two hands and fine motor skills. In particular, one must hold onto the paper roll with one hand, insert the cylinder with the other hand, then gather the two components in one hand, bias the knob into the cylinder with the other hand, and then insert the knobs into the two receiving recesses in the wall. However, for many people, like the thousands of people suffering from arthritis, this procedure is too painful or difficult to perform. Hence, there is a need for a toilet paper roll dispenser allowing for quick and easy installation and removal of the paper roll.
It has also long been appreciated that germs can cause illness in humans. Germs are especially prevalent in restrooms on toilet paper dispensers, mainly because bodily waste products are within close proximity and because persons touching the dispensers often do so with unwashed hands. These germs can be passed on to the next person touching the dispenser and cause illness in the recipient. Also, dispenser designs often include recesses and other inaccessible features making cleaning very difficult. Hence, there is an on-going problem of paper dispensers that retain germs and are difficult to clean.
Various dispensers have been developed which retain the roll of paper with a pair of pivoting support members. These dispensers allow the user to install and remove the paper roll with one hand in one easy upward motion. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,710 discloses several types of paper roll dispensers which retain the roll of paper with a pair of pivoting support members. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,710 discloses paper roll dispensers utilizing a pair of support members biased to pivot and enter the hollow section of the paper roll. Furthermore, the support members shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,710 can retract into the main structure of the dispenser when either removing or inserting a roll of paper. In fact, products have become marketed, like those distributed by Rubbermaid, that include retractable support members similar to the members disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,710.
While the dispensers disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,710 and the Rubbermaid product have been particularly effective in reducing the time and effort needed to remove or insert a roll of paper, these dispensers are susceptible to the retention of germs and foreign particles. More specifically, when the support members are pivoted outward, the design leaves open apertures when the paper roll is installed. These apertures provide a path to the internal portion of the dispenser, and these are prime locations for germs and foreign particles to accumulate and potentially cause illness to all coming in contact with the dispenser. Also, the affected areas are difficult to clean because they are inaccessible inner surfaces.
The dispensers disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,710 and the Rubbermaid product can also be difficult to assemble. For instance, the Rubbermaid product comprises two springs, two pivoting members, and two halves of a dispenser shell housing. Neither the springs nor the pivoting members can be rigidly attached to the shell housing during assembly. Instead, during assembly, the pivoting members swing freely on flanges extending from one half of the shell housing, and one end of the springs resides inside the hollow of the pivoting member. Then, the other half of the shell housing must be lowered onto the first half of the shell housing as the springs are bent and lined up with retainer posts on the lowered half. Hence, assembly of this Rubbermaid product can be time consuming and expensive.
Last, the Rubbermaid product is not a robust design because the pivoting members are prone to failure. More specifically, the springs bend from inside the pivoting members, around the base of the pivoting members, to the base of the dispenser shell housing. The bending of the spring results in a lateral offset of the spring, and this lateral offset actually biases the spring to eject out of the pivoting members where they can no longer bias the pivot members. If the springs bias out of the pivoting member, then the pivoting member will not bias and will not be able to support a paper roll. To account for this weakness, Rubbermaid designers have utilized overly long and overly stiff springs. Unfortunately, even these springs are still prone to bias out of the pivot members, and the overly stiff springs may actually impair the user""s ability to install a roll of paper. Hence, the robustness of the Rubbermaid product could be significantly improved.
From the foregoing, it will be appreciated that there is a need for an improved paper roll dispenser that keeps germs from entering the dispenser assembly and is easy to clean. It will also be appreciated that there is a need for an improved paper roll dispenser that is easy and inexpensive to assemble. Last, it will be appreciated that there is a need for a more robust paper roll dispenser.
The aforementioned needs are satisfied by the paper roll dispenser of the present invention which, in one aspect, comprises a base member adapted to mount the apparatus onto a wall and a first and second arm having an inner and outer face wherein the first and second arms extend outward from the mounting plate so as to be spaced a first distance apart, the first distance being selected to be larger than the width of the roll of paper. The arms also have apertures formed on the outer surfaces of the first and second arm members.
This aspect of the present invention also includes a first and a second pivoting member each defining an outer perimeter and an apex where the first and second pivoting members are respectively mounted in the apertures in the first and second arms. The first and second pivoting members are biased inward into the space between the first and second arms in a first orientation such that the apex of the first and second pivoting arms are positioned a second distance apart that is less than the length of the roll of paper such that the roll of paper can be retained on the first and second pivoting members. The first and second pivoting members can be moved into a second orientation such that the apex of the first and second pivoting members are spaced a third distance apart that is greater than the length of the roll to permit removal of the roll.
This aspect of the present invention also includes a first and second cavity shield respectively mounted about the outer perimeter of the first and second pivoting members so as to extend outward therefrom a distance that is selected such that the first and second cavity shield contact the inner surface of the first and second arms when the first and second pivoting members are in the first orientation such that the first and second cavity shields substantially seal the first and second apertures.
In one embodiment, the first and second pivoting members are biased and have an angled surface that is angled such that positioning a roll of paper against the angled surface and exerting pressure against the roll of paper such that it exerts pressure against the first and second pivoting member results in the pivoting members moving from the first orientation to the second orientation to permit installation of the roll of paper. Similarly, to remove the roll of paper, the first and second pivoting members are biased such that moving the roll of paper away from the angled surface results in the first and second pivoting members moving into the second orientation.
In this way, installation and removal of the roll of paper is greatly simplified as the person simply has to grasp the roll of paper and push it against the pivoting members. For individuals with infirmities, this apparatus reduces the need for using both hands and compressing springs and the like to install the paper. Further, since the cavity shields extend outward from the outer perimeter of the first and second pivoting member, the entry of debris and particulate matter into the interior of the apparatus can be reduced thereby resulting in a more sanitary apparatus.
In another aspect, the present invention comprises a base member adapted to mount the apparatus onto a wall and a first and second arm having an inner and outer face wherein the first and second arms extend outward from the mounting plate so as to be spaced a first distance apart, the first distance being selected to be larger than the width of the roll of paper. The arms also have apertures formed on the outer surfaces of the first and second arm members.
This aspect of the present invention also includes a first and a second pivoting member each defining an outer perimeter and an apex where the first and second pivoting members are respectively mounted in the apertures in the first and second arms. The first and second pivoting members are biased inward into the space between the first and second arms in a first orientation such that the apex of the first and second pivoting arms are positioned a second distance apart that is less than the length of the roll of paper such that the roll of paper can be retained on the first and second pivoting members. The first and second pivoting members can be moved into a second orientation such that the apex of the first and second pivoting members are spaced a third distance apart that is greater than the length of the roll to permit removal of the roll. In this aspect, the first and second pivoting members are biased by springs that extend from an interior surface of the first and second arms respectively into the first and second pivoting members. Moreover, the springs are retained in contact with the interior surface and the interior of the pivoting member by retainers such that repeated operation of the pivoting members is less likely to result in the spring being dislodged.
In one specific embodiment, the first and second arms are hollow and the springs are mounted so as to extend laterally across the arms so as to be adjacent the pivoting members. In another embodiment, the springs extend from a bottom surface of the arms to a position adjacent the pivoting members. The use of the retainers in both embodiments results in a more easily assembled, more robust design.
Hence, the paper roll holder of the present invention is more sanitary, more robust and easier to assemble than similar dispensers of the prior art. These and other objects and advantages will be more apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.